


EtR

by SZRS



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ill add tags and change warnings as the story goes on., It is 1 am right now so i cant be bothered to add them all right this moment, just making a little intro chapter then going to bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SZRS/pseuds/SZRS
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Man this was a drag. All Sam wanted to do was sleep. But Captain Yami was out testing new recruits or some crap and everyone was waiting for him to get back. Sam couldn't have slept even if he tried (which he did, several times). Of course he couldn't sleep, this was the Black Bulls, which means everybody was losing their collective goddamn minds. Magna and Luck were fighting for some stupid reason. Vanessa was wasted, Charmy was occupying the kitchen and Gauche was creeping in the corner. Sam was just sitting up in one of the rafters smoking one of his cannagars. He liked being up high, being able to see everything happening at any given time came with a sort of comfort for him. And there he sat, watching the chaos, lamenting his loss of sleep when the front door opened. Well it didn't so much open, as a giant hole got blasted through the wall. Thankfully the captain was on the other side. Gordon, Finral, Yami and some kid walked into the base. 

"Bout damn time." muttered Sam under his breath. 

The kid bowed and attempted to introduce himself, but too much shit was already going on. Sam couldn't hear a word he said.

"STOP BREAKING EVERYTHING!" Shouted Yami (as he broke a giant goddamn hole in the wall... again). That got everyone's attention. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at Yami. As usual they all rushed him, either showing affection or requesting various things. 

Sam just calmly dropped off the rafter to the ground floor, landing on his feet. He slowly walked over as to the group as the newcomer introduced himself, Asta was his name. Apparently Asta was from Hage. The fact that someone from so for out in the middle of nowhere could make it as a magic knight was impressive. Sam himself was from a small rural town (though he never shared that information with any of the other Black Bulls). Finral went around introducing everyone, explaining their personality quirks (which Asta would definitely have to get used to) and explaining that they were basically good people (because it really did need to be explained.). When Finral got around to introducing Sam, he said,

"This is Sam, the oldest member of the Black Bulls. hes cold, sarcastic and likes to be left alone, but hes a good guy!" 

"He's older than the Captain?" asked Asta.

"He's 28, i'm 43." Sam responded frankly.

"Wow I've never heard of a magic knight that old before." Asta said. At this point, Sam was very aggravated. He grabbed Asta by the scruff of his collar, and lifted him up so they were eye to eye.

"Listen you little twerp, first of all i'm not that old OK! healthy people live to their 80's and 90's, I'm not even in my midlife you understand?"

"YES SIR" clearly the kid was terrified.

"Secondly, you ought to be more respectful to someone my age. Know why you've never heard of older magic knights before?"

"NO SIR"

"You haven't heard of them because they all die young. The fact that I am one the oldest member of the Black Bulls, and one of the older magic knights in general, means that I am very good at what I do. Do we understand each other?"

"YES SIR"

"I'm gonna give you some advice for free boy. And I want you to remember this you hear me?"

"YES SIR"

"Always be afraid of an old person, who works in a profession where people die young. You get that?"

"YES SIR"

"Good." Sam dropped Asta, "And stop shouting, your giving me a headache."

"YES SIR"

Yami talked a little bit more before Magna started his whole tirade.

"YOU WANT ONE OF THESE BLACK BULL ROBES?!" He shouted at Asta.

"Oh dear lord, here we go with the hazing." Sam thought to himself. Normally Sam would have just gone to sleep and ignored it. But he was interested in the small town hick who managed to impress a magic knight captain. 

Magna started with a bunch of exercise. Push-ups, sit-ups, lifting heavy objects, etc. Sam was thoroughly impressed with this kids ability. He had remarkable energy, endurance and stamina. But then of course came the staple of Magna's hazing. He would launch an attack at Asta and Asta had to block, deflect or dodge it with his magic. Usually Finral just wound up teleporting people out of the way of the attack. This was the part Sam was curious about, to see this kids magic. Which was strange since he couldn't sense any magic from this kid in the first place. Asta brought out his grimoire, a beat up ragged looking thing. And he pulled a giant sword out of it. Sam couldn't shake the feeling that there was something familiar about it. 

Magna launched his most powerful attack, an exploding fireball, at Asta. There was a moment extremely brief, a look in Asta's eyes. Most people would have missed it, but Sam saw it. Sam had learned to recognize that look in the war. When the fireball approached Asta, his brain shut off. He probably thought he was about to die, but his body moved on its own. He turned his blade and struck the fireball, which launched it right back at Magna. 

Sam had to admit, this kids survival instinct was very good. Probably aided by how much he clearly trained his body. Once the smoke cleared (and Magna showed his approval) all the rest of the Bulls rushed Asta to congratulate him. Then the kid said something really weird. He said he didn't have any magic power at all. That would explain why Sam couldn't sense any from him. But still, that was a rare condition. Even rarer for someone like that to have a grimoire. Still rarer to be inducted into the Magic Knights. Sam decided to keep an eye on this kid, but for right now he walked up to Yami and said

"Yea, its over so i'm gonna go to bed."

"mmm" Yami grunted. 

Sam began the walk to his room, while everyone else crowded Asta. As he was walking, he was lost in thought about Asta and he bumped into someone on the way to his room.

"I'm sorry excuse me." he said and kept walking.

"Hmmph, watch where your going next time. I'm royalty." Responded the voice. 

Sam turned around, shocked at the rudeness and arrogance he was met with. Before him was standing a young girl.

"Oh, you _must_ be a Silva." Sam spat. He said it with such vitriol that it must have caught her off guard, she looked a little shocked.

"How would you know?!" she asked indignantly.

"You have their silver hair, their blue eyes. And the repulsive stench of their arrogance." Sam walked away, leaving her in her stupefied state, that anyone would dare talk to her like that. He continued to his room, before she had the chance to respond.

Of course there was another reason he recognized members of the Silva family on sight. Another secret that nobody else knew but him. He knew how to recognize Silva's better than anyone. He had, after all, killed five of them.


	2. Chapter 2

As he was headed back to his room, Sam stumbled upon Magna and Asta. Well it was actually more because most of the rooms were in the same place. He just stood to the side and observed for a minute. Asta had a tremendous reaction. He had never had his own room before, and was tremendously grateful, despite the decrepit state it was in. He also immediately started cleaning his room, with a strong conviction.

Sam had to admit. This kid was very humble, responsible, and disciplined. From a first impression, you wouldn't be able to tell, as everything is overshadowed by his INCESSANT SHOUTING..... but the kid had a really good heart. It made Sam remember the old days. Of course, he was the opposite. When he was Asta's age he was terrified to sleep alone. Sam didn't start seeking solitude until after the war.

* * *

Sam, did not do mornings very well. He woke up slowly, and had to groggily struggle out of bed, usually with a headache. Thankfully this didn't last very long. He only needed about 30 minutes for his brain to actually start working, and a cup of coffee for the jump start. But until those 30 minutes have gone by, he was very... lets say disagreeable. All the Black Bulls knew, not to aggravate him before his coffee, and not to be too loud. The reason they all knew this, is because several of them (Magna, Luck, Finral) have made the mistake of annoying him early in the morning and learning the hard way. 

There is a reason this is important. Since Sam hadn't had his coffee yet, and his brain was still booting up, he had completely forgotten about the new recruit. Magna, in his excitement to show Asta around, had completely forgotten about Sam. And Asta, of course, had never seen Sam in the mornings.

Sam had stumbled down to the kitchen where Charmy was already snacking, and shambled over to the coffee pot. It was at this point that Magna and Asta burst into the room full force.

"This is the cafeteria!" shouted Magna

  
"WooooW!" responded Asta

"What do you think? It's stupidly huge!" 

Both Asta and Magna were cut off by Sam grabbing them by their scruffs. When Magna realized what he had done, his face paled a little bit.

"uh...Morning Sam...." he said nervously.

Sam just looked him in the eye before shouting at the top of his lungs,

"YOU BETTER THE HELL HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR SHOUTING SO LOUD THIS EARLY IN THE GODDAMN MORNING." 

  
Magna managed to slip out of Sam's grasp. He grabbed Asta and they both ran away screaming. This was how Asta learned, not to irritate Sam before his morning cup of coffee.

Sam just sat down and laid his head in his arms on one of the tables. He let out a long groan.

"Oh man... today might be a two coffee day."

He felt a tugging on his shirt and looked up. Charmy had brought him a cup of coffee. 

"Thank you Charmy." said Sam gratefully taking the cup and taking a nice long sip. Afterwards he stood up and stretched.

"I think ill make us some bacon and eggs."

"Yay," said Charmy "Your cooking is really good."

* * *

  
A good amount of time had passed, it was now late afternoon. Sam had just been working in his journal, writing down his thoughts, and drawing pictures. Suddenly he felt a huge surge of magical power, very nearby. He looked out his window and let out a long sigh. There was a tremendous sphere of water, spewing destructive fountains of water all over the place.

"why cant anything just be simple for once?" he asked himself, as he walked out of his room. 

he got outside just in time to hear Yami ask Finral

"Could you use your spatial magic to teleport her out of there?"

At this point Sam interrupted.

"Are you telling me that there is a person inside that thing?"

Finral turned to look at him and said

"Yea, one of our new recruits it looks like."

Sam shaded his eyes and tried to see a little clearer. Sure enough there was a person in that vortex, looked like that Silva.

"Oh wonderful" Sam muttered under his breath.

"At any rate," Finral continued "I cant get close to that thing."

"What about you Sam?"

"Nah, nothing I can do. If this were a natural storm I could probably help, but since its her own magic I cant control it. Sorry boss."

Suddenly, Asta came flying through the air. Yami caught him out of the air.

"Hey," said Sam, "Cant that kid nullify magic or something?"

"Oh that's right. Good idea. Hey kid, go take care of that." Said Yami before hurling Asta full force at the water vortex. Asta was screaming all the way. but he summoned his gigantic sword out of his grimoire. and with one swing, cut through the magic that was surrounding the girl. Then they started falling and Asta began screaming again. Finral opened a portal below them and used it to slow their momentum.  
  
"ALL RIGHT! I'M ALIVE!" Asta then walked up to Finral and shouted 

"THANKS FOR THAT SPATIAL MAGIC!".

"Are you even capable of speaking at a normal volume." said Sam.

While everyone else was talking or laughing Sam turned his attention to the girl on the floor. She looked afraid. Now Sam could understand. He had met the older Silva siblings before and they were neither pleasant nor forgiving. and they were all very proud. He couldn't imagine they would react very well to a Silva who couldn't control her magic. He had heard that their mother had died in childbirth. And their father was killed in the war 2 years or so later. She would have been raised by the household staff, and those wretched siblings of hers, not to mention the age difference. She was clearly used to being mocked and put down.

She must have been surprised when the Black Bulls shouted encouragement. All of them were commending her on her power, or offering to help her learn to control it. Sam just walked into the base the base toward the kitchen. 

* * *

a couple hours later the girl managed to find her way to the kitchen where Sam was. Sam was busy cooking so the girl quietly crept in.

"Um excuse me." she said. 

Sam looked over

"Hi." he said calmly.

"I was looking for you, and I was told I would find you here."

"Well you found me. What can I do for you?" He tried to sound as friendly as possible...... which wasn't easy for him.

"Well I just... wanted to talk about yesterday."

"Ah I see."

"Well...I," she started, but Sam cut her off.

"Wait wait wait, before you say anything. I've been thinking, and I would like to share my thoughts." The girl motioned for him to continue.

"There is no such thing as a good first impression. They are always rough and wrong and show you the complete opposite of who a person truly is. Now yesterday, you didn't make a great first impression on me. But after some thought, I believe I have made an ass of myself and not made a very good first impression either. And the funniest thing about all this is, after those first impressions, we still don't even know each others names. So I was thinking, we could cut a deal."

The girl got a confused look on her face. Sam saw this, but just kept going,

"Last night never happened. Those first impressions we made never happened. We start over here and now, and introduce ourselves properly. Sound like a deal?" asked Sam holding out his hand.

The girl got another brief look of confusion on her face then smiled and shook Sams hand.

"Deal!" she said.

"Well in that case." Sam did a polite bow and said "My name is Sam, i'm probably the oldest magic knight you'll ever meet. And i would like to welcome you to the Black Bulls."

The girl giggled a bit and did a curtsy. 

"My name is Noelle Silva. I'm new here and I look forward to working with you."

"Likewise. Say could you do me a favor, and tell the others that dinners almost ready?"

"Dinner?" at this point Noelle looked around and realized how much food there was in the kitchen. breads and meats and pastries, and even a huge cake. Sam had been preparing a veritable feast.

"Did you do all this?" Noelle asked incredulously.

"I like to cook when the mood strikes me. Besides, we have the perfect occasion to celebrate."  
  
"What occasion?"

"Why our new recruits of course! I woulda made something last night, but I like my sleep, and it was way too late by the time Yami got back. Now go on, get everyone before the food gets cold." 

"Oh! uh, right."

As she ran off Sam couldn't help but think to himself.

"Noelle Silva huh? Well she's already a better person than anyone else in her family. Hopefully she don't turn out like them. I guess ill just have to wait and see."


End file.
